Harry's Parent
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Harry claims he has no parents. Well Hermione's going to prove him wrong.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with another one shot. So Harry says he doesn't have any parents to tell about the torture from Umbridge. Well, Hermione disagrees. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ 'Dear Sirius,_

_I know this might seem odd but I feel it needs to be done. Umbridge is torturing Harry during his detentions. I doubt he's told you but he needs help. He refuses to tell the Headmaster or any of the teachers. Ron and I only found out on accident. I know you're not supposed to leave your house, or even come here, but Harry needs it. Please write back._

_ Hermione'_

Sirius stared at the well written note in his hand. He couldn't believe the words written in it. His first instinct was to go to Hogwarts and hex Umbridge until no one could recognize her. But he fought that down. That wouldn't help Harry.

Grabbing a fresh piece of paper and quill, Sirius started writing.

_ 'Hermione,_

_At first I didn't want to believe your words but I know you're not the type to lie. I want to help any way I can so let's set something up. Get him to the edge of the Dark Forest by Hagrid's hut the night after next and I'll meet you there. I don't know what I can do but you're right, Harry needs help._

_ Sirius'_

Attaching the note to Hermione's owl, Sirius opened the window and let it out. With a sigh, he sat back and waited for Hermione's response.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hermione, where are we going?" Harry asked for the fifth time. And for the fifth time, he got no answer. With a sigh, he trudged on after his friend.

Hermione exhaled softly as she led Harry down the path to Hagrid's hut. The sun was beginning to set but Hermione had her wand, she knew Harry did too and Sirius would most likely have his so it wasn't like they couldn't make a little light.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Hermione looked around and smiled as a large black dog came out.

Harry frowned. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

Padfoot morphed easily into Sirius, who crossed his arms. "I'm here because your best friend told me something that should have come from you."

Harry looked at Hermione. She just shrugged.

"You said you have no parents." she said. "I proved you wrong. I know you don't want anyone know but someone needed to. And Sirius cares about you, Harry." she looked at Sirius. "I'll be in Hagrid's hut."

Sirius nodded and watched the girl leave before looking back at his godson. "Show me."

Harry sighed. "Sirius, it's-"

"Show. Me."

Closing his eyes, Harry held out his left hand for Sirius to see. Sirius stepped closer and held Harry's hand so he could see what had been done clearly. His rage grew back, stronger then before, as he saw the words etched into his godson's skin. Oh that woman would pay. Not now, not while she was at the school, but before Sirius left the Earth, she would pay.

"Why won't you tell Albus?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at Sirius and considered telling a lie but knew it wouldn't work on his godfather.

"He's pushing away from me." Harry said. "I don't know why but I've barely gotten two words from him since the trial." he shrugged. "I figured he probably wouldn't care or would be too busy."

Sirius exhaled and reminded himself to have a word with the Hogwarts Headmaster at the next Order meeting.

"Harry, no matter what, Albus will always care." Sirius said. "Now I don't know why he's acting the way he is, I'll try to find out but if you ever feel you can't tell him something, you can come to me. I hope you know that."

Harry smiled a bit. "I do. I just figured you had enough on your plate without me adding to it."

Sirius smiled a bit also. "You are my godson, Harry. You will always come first, before everything. No matter what." he tipped his head a bit to meet Harry's eyes. "Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hermione watched from Hagrid's hut as Sirius hugged Harry and knew she'd done the right thing by contacting the Marauder. If anyone could help Harry through this, it was Sirius.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*frowns* Okay I'm realizing that end part sounded a lot like Hermione has a thing for Sirius but trust me, that is NOT how I intend it. Not to insult people who like that pairing, I just don't write it. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
